Five Nights at Freddy's: Masterpiece
by Tenebrae Vesper
Summary: Who are we, Henry? Do you understand what we have created? What I have created? There are so many questions that need to be answered, old friend. However, unlike you, I am not afraid of the consequences of my choices.


This is the first part of **Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story**.

The second part is _Five Nights at Freddy's: Salvaged._

I suggest you to read this story while listening to the song **Masterpiece by CG5 ft. B-Slick (Bendy and The Ink Machine)**. I actually liked the idea of drawing parallels between Henry/William from FNaF and Henry/Joey from BaTIM.

I hope you'll enjoy the story.

* * *

**Night 0**

**Masterpiece**

_''Oh friend, old friend, this is, this is the end for us, for this, we've reminisced. But now, we're here confused, and full of fear. There must be another story I'm sure we would all like to hear. So many questions, but there's only one to be answered. Who are we, who are we? Who are we?''_

_– **Masterpiece **by CG5 ft. B-Slick_

**xXxXxXx**

_How long has it been? Days? Weeks?_

The room was cold and dark, the air damp and musty. It has been long since anyone entered it and even longer since it had been closed. There were puddles on the floor and water stains on the walls. Cobwebs were spread in the corners of the room like a bizzare Halloween decoration. Two old and broken arcade machines were standing against the wall, a thick layer of dust having formed on them.

_Are they still here? I don't see them._

An old costume, or rather, an animatronic suit resembling a bunny, was leaned against the wall, his head slumped down. The fur of the suit had turned green, a far cry from its original golden colour, after years of neglect. Tears on the suit exposed the animatronic endoskeleton inside it, as well as a pink, flesh-like substance that coiled around the endoskeleton, having merged with it. Half of his left ear was missing, exposing the wires.

_Heh, they probably thought they won. They have no idea how wrong they were._

The animatronic had a rather odd history. First, it had been created as a mascot for a small family diner, alongside a jolly golden bear. Aside from being a robot, it had also been designed to be worn as a suit, with the endoskeleton being forced into the suit and held via spring locks, allowing a performer to put the suit on and perform.

_Perhaps, I should've tried harder._

However, that kind of design had a dangerous flaw. A wrong move would result in the endoskeleton parts being released, slicing the performer into pieces. It was actually unknown how many victims the suit had claimed and whether any of them survived. The suit's true nature had been held secret for a long time, but after too many accidents, it had to be retired and hidden inside a secret room.

_Strange that they left it here. They had probably forgotten about this place._

People had come and gone, new animatronics were created to perform and yet, new never meant safe. There had always been danger lurking in this restaurant, like some kind of curse. Murders, haunted animatronics, small accidents ascribed to glitches and malfunctions,… It was a wonder it had lasted this long.

_But you haven't forgotten about me, Henry. There's nothing that could ever erase all the suffering you went through. It is impressive, isn't it?_

Nevertheless, the restaurant had finally closed its doors. They couldn't pretend nor ignore it anymore. The animatronics would behave oddly every night, scaring the living daylights out of the night guards, who would either quit the next day or… leave through different means. There was a reason they invested so much money in bleaching the floors and removing the carpets. The reinforced blast doors were new, though.

_Do you even know why I did it? You probably had been asking yourself that ever since you decided to not get anymore involved with your creations. It was quite a tragedy._

Not many knew the reason why the animatronics were so aggressive towards the night guards, or any adult for that matter. The staff didn't know that the animatronics, despite being robots, actually had souls inside them. Souls of murdered children, but souls nonetheless. It was obvious that a scared and angry child would lash out at anyone who even remotely reminded them of their murderer.

_I wonder what you would say if I told you that you were the one who led me to this discovery. There is life after death, or rather, life that can be tied to animatronics. I simply had to learn more about it. I wanted to know what benefits and negative effects it had, you see. My experiments led me to the discovery of what could be called pseudo-immortality… at least, if you wish to have your soul tied to an animatronic._

All those children knew was pain and suffering, wasting away as they tried to find out how to escape their fate. Their conclusion was that they needed to kill their murderer, else their souls would never rest. Of course, that it what they assumed. They didn't know whether their souls would be released if they finally got rid off the man who made them suffer for so long.

_Those children… I should've thought that they would try to get revenge on me. After all, there were so many rumors about the animatronics' behavior. It wouldn't be hard to conclude that their souls caused the animatronics to approach any adult with the intent of killing them. Nevertheless, it is fascinating what they have become… They were almost perfect. Almost._

After the restaurant's final closure, the building started to fall apart. It was a ruin and the rumors that accompanied said ruin prevented people from entering it. Memories of the past accidents were still fresh and the fear spread like fire. However, this didn't stop one person from going inside.

_I had to take them apart. They have proven to be too dangerous. My actual intention was to use the parts as study material, but it seemed like a miss in the end. Or maybe it wasn't? Does the soul still stay attached to an animatronic even if the animatronic gets dismantled? I still haven't heard anything from them and I can't leave this bloody room. It sometimes feels like a cruel joke._

Their programming told them to follow the strange noise, but when they arrived at the room, they got struck by an axe. Pieces flew in every direction. It didn't take long for them to be completely torn apart by the very man who had already killed them once before.

_I should've taken the animatronic's programming into account. How could I even forget about the internal map? Why did we even put one in the springlock animatronics? It doesn't matter in the long run, though. The children have been guided by the animatronics, but I know that I can take over this suit and use it as my new body._

They were free now, but couldn't enjoy their freedom for too long. After chasing the murderer into the hidden room, they hoped they could finally achieve their goal. They believed their wish had been granted when the man ran over and put on the lone bunny suit that had been hidden inside the room. They watched as he rose, laughing at them like a madman, telling them how they achieved nothing. His gloating lasted only for a few seconds, followed by screams of pain as the sharp metal pieces of the endoskeleton were driven into his flesh. Blood flew through the tears, the animatronic falling down, twitching as the man's life drained slowly away.

_It was agonizing, but it was worth it._

The animatronic lift his head, revealing his silver eyes, which started to glow in a green colour.

_What I created, what we both created… Henry, you have no idea. Although, I sincerely doubt you would take the nightmarish path I had taken. I don't think that any of us could even imagine to find themselves in this situation. We both took different roads, but only one rose above the ashes._

**xXx**

He rose his head, looking at the camera. He was close to the office, having already been in this corridor numerous times, but would always get drawn away by a distraction in the form of child's laughter.

_Or was it just Balloon Boy's voice clip?_

He was capable of controlling the animatronic to some extent, but the animatronic's programming would sometimes take over, driving him further away from his actual goal. He needed to go to the main office. He wanted to visit the very person who was sitting inside the room, trying to keep him at a stalemate until daylight.

_What time is it? It doesn't matter. I will find a way inside, mark my word._

It felt a little strange when he first arrived here, at this horror attraction. The only reason he was even found was because some fans of Freddy's decided to create an attraction for those plagued by nostalgia… murders and haunted animatronic be damned. Or, maybe this was the true reason why this place was created? Not many places could boast about having a bunch of haunted robots as entertainers.

_I wonder who will last longer. Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't die alone. I'll stay with you, watching while your life is drained out of you and only an useless body is left. I sincerely doubt you'd be able to achieve the same I did. See, there are no spare animatronics. However, knowing you, you wouldn't do that._

They called him Springtrap, unaware that he would embrace his new name and identity. It sounded rather twisted, but so was he. All of the animatronics that had been created had been lost to time and decay, while he took the spotlight. This was his stage and the person inside the office was just an attraction in his amusement park.

_Old friend, no matter how you look at it, this is the end. Your story has ended, while mine will continue. I know your thirst for revenge, but I won't let you fulfill that desire. There's only little time left, but so much to do. For now, I'll have to satisfy myself with taking care of you._

He walked into the next corridor, only to see flames licking the walls. The building had been engulfed into a fire.

**xXx**

_This won't do it. _He threw the piece away. _This neither._

His new body had been damaged by the fire, but he still managed to escape. Now, he needed to find new parts for the suit before it fell apart. While it was tedious and annoying to take into consideration the fact that he'd have to also repair the animatronic every so often, he was still satisfied with the result.

_All that was needed was heat. Remnant falls apart at high temperatures, but I'm not sure if you even knew it before the fire. Now, our creations have perished in the fire. Or did they? Don't you remember? I may have looked careless, but I did wonder what happened to them. It has been a long time since I've been there._

He kept on searching for parts. All he could think now about was how to fulfill his desire for blood.

**xXx**

_We're here…_

Flames spread through the corridor, but he found himself unable to escape.

_This is how it ends…_

It was a trap, just like predicted. Nevertheless, he still entered it. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was pure idiocy on his part.

_I can't believe you have chosen this ending. Life doesn't mean much to you after losing a loved one, right?_

He reminisced, listening to the agonizing screams. His vision blurred as he started to lose consciousness.

_I'm already dead, Henry. I don't fear dying again._

''This ends. For all of us. End communication.''

**xXx**

_The fear, the terror… Tell me, who are we? You never knew the real me, did you?_

The man, William Afton looked down, not daring to look at the nightmares that trapped him inside this place. This was his punishment and he couldn't escape it.

_Who knows, maybe the story will live on. Maybe it will be forgotten._

He heard the steps approaching him again. He knew how this night would end.

_This horror story, everything that had been created and destroyed… _

He looked at the Puppet, who toyed with him like a marionette tied to strings, over and over again. He had accepted his fate.

_This was my masterpiece._

**xXx**

_The Story Continues..._

**Five Nights at Freddy's:**

**Salvaged**

_Even after escaping Hell, William is still haunted by his past. Back as Springtrap, he's forced to confront his past self, accepting either atonement or annihilation. To his surprise, he gains unexpected assistance from Sam, who is investigating the rumors surrounding the new Fazbear location…_


End file.
